An Untold Love
by naruto-hinata 4-ever-rocks
Summary: What will Naruto do when he finds out what happens in the Hyuuga Mansion Read and findout Please readandreview
1. Chapter 1

An Untold Love

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, all was going great in the life of Naruto Uzumaki, he had just eaten 4 bowls of miso ramen and was going to Hinata's to ask her to the Konoha festival. When he heard the worst sound anyone could ever hear "_AAAAAAA stop please I beg of you." "_That sounded like baachan" Naruto said out loud, he began to run to the hokages office at lightning fast speed. (For all who know Naruto that's not that fast) But to Naruto's luck instead of running straight to the hokages office he ran into a sad looking Hinata Hyuuga and his anger and determination not to mention his memory of what he was doing left him. "What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked. "O N N Naruto-Kun it's my my Dad he wont stop". That's all Hinata was able to say until she fainted but not because she saw Naruto, but because she was just beaten to a pulp by none other then her Dad Hiashi Hyuuga. But Naruto being who he is had no idea where all those cuts and bruises came from, now only one thing mattered getting Hinata medical attention so he rushed to the nearest hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

An Untold Love

Authors Note: Hello people sorry about the very short chapter but this is my very first fanfic every and I'm new to writing stories so please bear with me. Soon the chapters will get longer and better so please read and review

Chapter two

(Recap: Naruto had no idea where all those cuts and bruises came from but he had only one thing on his mind now getting Hinata to a hospital)

Naruto was so worried, he hoped Hinata would be ok, but she looked so sick, her face was pale and green and her arms were bleeding pretty bad.

As Naruto arrived at the hospital he got stopped by none other than Hiashi Hyuuga with a evil look on his face. Before Naruto could say anything Hiashi said "What are you doing with my daughter you demon"

Naruto eyes flared with anger at that statement no one had called him a demon for along long time, but before he could do anything he heard a voice inside him say:** "_Kill him kit no one talks to us like that, kill that man". _**"No kyuubi, he's Hinata's father, and no matter how much I want kick him in the shin, I love Hinata and wouldn't hurt anyone she loved". "**_Humans despicable, those emotions, fine since you love her ill stay quiet but never let him say that again". _**

Before Naruto knew it Hiashi had scoped Hinata up and ran away like a little girl, Naruto was shocked, Hiashi had probably seen those cuts and bruises why wouldn't he go to the nurse. Then the thought struck him, Hinata was always asking to stay with her friends and sensei so that must mean something was scaring her. And only one person was evil enough to hit and hurt there own daughters was Hiashi.

Once again his eyes flared with anger, but this time his intent was to kill that man Hiashi, his kyuubi chakra poured out at a rapid speed and all that could be seen was red. Inside Naruto, kyuubi was laughing so hard people outside could hear it. Kyuubi finally could have some fun after 12 long years living inside Naruto.

Then kyuubi was released fully, he was about to kill everyone around him when he heard Naruto's voice saying"Don't kill anyone, not even Hiashi, only harm him as much as he has harmed Hinata" "Fine" yelled kyuubi disappointed his fun was now ruined.

But over the years kyuubi had taken a liking to Naruto and was sad that Hiashi would do that to the one Naruto loved. So Naruto jumped away leaving terror in the people of Konoha.

(Next time on An Untold Love will Naruto use his own strength to get Hinata back or would he risk his reputation in the village to save the one he loves or will it be something entirely different…. You decide)

Authors Note: Like it hate it RR please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

An Untold Love

Authors note: Hello people I'm really sorry for the short chapters but this one will be longer I promise

As Naruto was going to kill Hiashi on the other side of konoha Neji was going to go kill Naruto, because he had just heard that someone had hurt his beloved cousin Hinata.

Neji, being a Hyuuga, was able to find Naruto with his bloodline limit, when Naruto saw Neji his expression changed from hate to happiness. "Neji" Naruto said "I need your help wi…" Bam . Neji hit him with a punch to the stomach.

"How could you hurt Hinata you basterd, all she did was love you and care for your well being." "What, I never hurt Hinata, just let me expla.." Another punch to the stomach. "Don't try and trick me, Lord Hiashi has told me what you did, I didn't want to believe him Naruto but he saw you with her bloody bruised body in your hands.

Once more Naruto tried to explain but once more Neji struck him in the stomach, Neji who was getting pretty frustrated by Naruto, decided it was time to take out the Hyuuga's special technique. Neji got in his stance and yelled "EIGHT TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS"

Well all the people watching (which was now most of Konoha because they wanted to see that demon be beaten) all thought it was over and now were all cheering. Neji knew of course (or at least thought he knew) it was all over, when suddenly Naruto slowly, but surely, made his way back up.

Everyone there (including Neji) were shocked, they thought their beloved Hyuuga clan could defeat this monster, but they were wrong. Now they were even more terrified of this child, and all started running about franticly.

As Naruto got up Neji got back in his fighting stance, but before he could do anything he heard a muffled voice say "Please stop Neji, I didn't hurt Hinata, I never would I care for her to much. You see Hinata came to me, then she tried to say something but fainted, so I did wheat anyone would do in that situation I ran her to the hospital. But then Hiashi came and accused me of hurting her". Neji, who was now listening attentively wasn't ready for what he was about to hear next.

"Neji, don't you think it's find of odd that Hinata always decides to stay away from home, avoid her home and seem afraid to be even in the presence of her father. Now I want you to think, isn't that odd, don't you think she should love her home and her family?"

Neji, who now was getting the picture, started to apologize to Naruto at a rapid rate, but all Naruto could see was stars since he was beaten up so bad.

"Naruto," Neji said, "I'm so sorry, I should've listened instead of acting out of anger." "Yes, Yes you should've, but none of that matters right now." "What matters is that we save Hinata"

"Your right" Neji stated, and Naruto and Neji started to jump away….

(Else where in the village)

Hinata just woke up from having the strangest dream, I mean common, first she became Hokage, then Naruto loved her. It was a good dream, don't get me wrong, she loved the dream, but then she just woke up.

Just then she woke up to see a very angry Hiashi, and a sad looking Hinabi, she then remembered what happened and got scared all of a sudden. " NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOONONONONO" "Please don't father, I'm sorry please forgive me".

"I'm sorry Hinata" Hiashi said coldly, "But you left and talked to the demon, that filthy, unclean beast.

Hinata's was so scared, what would she do, if she didn't do what her father said then he would beat her, but she loved Naruto, and wanted to be with him no matter what. What was a girl in her shoe's do? She did the first thing that popped in her head, she kick him in the sensitive area.

Uh Oh, that was it, Hiashi exploded (not really), "You little Wench" Hiashi hissed, "I'm going to hurt you so much you wont be able to sleep at night".

"What have I done", Hinata thought "Father would've only hit me once or twice but now, he'll hit me so hard and long. I wish Naruto-Kun were here,

And no sooner as she thought that she heard the door slam open with none other her favorite shinobi.

"Hiashi" Naruto yelled, "What have you been doing to Hinata."

"Why does it matter to you fox, some sort of sick infatuation with my daughter, if those were your thoughts that will never happen, I swear on my life". "She is the heir to the Hyuuga household and will only marry the person I instruct her to, isn't that right

Hinata."

Hinata was now curious why Naruto was so worried about her, could it be that he might just like her just as much as she like's him. At this thought she blushed a bright crimson, and that made Naruto blush because he thought of something which was rather inappropriate.

Hiashi saw this and his anger was now seeping through, "what a sick demon" he thought, "well he had had it no sick perverted demon child will ever marry, let alone touch his daughter." "Well there's was only one thing to do now," thought Hiashi, and that was…

(To be continued)

Authors note's: Well that was chapter three, I hope people liked it and if they didn't I don't mind a bit of flaming helpful or not because I know it's not that good. But you must understand first fanfic, learning experience. Anyway (next time on An Untold Love, what will Naruto do to make sure Hiashi stop's hurting Hinata? Will Hinata finally confess her love for Naruto? Will Hiashi go to unimaginable lengths to kill Naruto? (Or at least brutally beat him) Or will it be something completely different? Wait till next time and find out


	4. Chapter 4

An Untold Love

Authors note: Hello people I'm really sorry for the long updates I was waiting for 1 review and I got so on with the story

Hiashi was stricken with hate, he saw the nine-tails fox demon that killed his grandmother, in his household. And all he could think about was killing him for what he had put his family through. His grandmother Hinashi (I made up sorry its dumb) was the strongest Hyuuga to every live. She was the only Hyuuga to master all of the clan techniques, but of course was not able to beat that demon.

As Hiashi was thinking about all of this Naruto was yelling at him about how he shouldn't hurt Hinata like he did. Hinata was blushing because he had just came to help her out with her problem, maybe he liked her, but fainted at this thought. As Hinata fainted Hiashi said something unexpected, "what did you do you demon, did you use some sort of telepathy"?

"What the heck are you talking about, you really are a crazy old fool." Said Naruto

"You ignorant demon fool, not only am I going to kill you (or brutally beat because Naruto has the nine-tails fox demon inside him) I am also going to beat Hinata."

(Demonic noises are herd)…..

"**Hahaha, im finally free, Hiashi im here for one thing, and that's to hurt you".**

" aaaaaaaaa, the fox demon has emerged, please spare me fox demon, I will let that filth of a child take care of Hinata, she can live with him, date him whatever, just please don't hurt me."

Hinata herd what her father said and fainted againthe fox however wasn't pleased with this answer so he attacked. (_Slash_) And all that was herd through all of konoha was Hiashi screaming.

"Fox" Naruto said, "what have you done, you attacked Hinata's father, I asked you not to" said Naruto in a now saddened voice.

"**Hahahaha, I don't have to listen to you, stupid brat, you unleasehed me now i'm going to killl everyone.**

"O no you dont", said Naruto in a loud voice, and Naruto pushed with all his might and the demon fox's energy resided into Naruto.

Naruto, feeling very pround of himself walked over to Hinata, picked her up and he then walked over to his house.

That night Hinata woke up in Naruto's apartment, in his bed, alone, not completly knowing what was going on Hinata walk out of Naruto's bedroom and opened the bedroom door.

Naruto was on the couch dead, hinata was in shock but looked at the table to see a note there that said

"Hinata i'm sorry I couldn't have helped you earlier with your father and stuff but i've done all i can, i also wantted to tell you that I love you very much I dont know how you feel about me but i love you thank you so much Good Bye"

And hinata just fell on the ground knowing that she never told Naruto her feelings and her love was now untold.

Hello readers that was the last chapter of this story i didnt expect to end this so early or like this but no1 really liked it so i just ended please tell me if this was any good for my first story.


End file.
